


The start

by erinshelton27



Category: Shefani, The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:00:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6913801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erinshelton27/pseuds/erinshelton27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first fan fic I've ever written so go easy on me, I don't know if I'll write more or not but this is just for now. I hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The start

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any ideas for a story let me know!

Gwen and I have been talking for quite some time now. I really want to turn this into something more but I have no idea if she feels the same way. Then when I think back to all the times she gave me that look, that look that just tells me without any words that she likes me; that she feels something here as well. It gives me an even bigger urge to want to turn this into something more. Then I start thinkin’ what if she gets scared, runs away and everything between us gets ruined; burns right in front of me because I moved too fast for her. That scares the shit outta me. I’ve been talkin’ to Adam bout us, how I feel, what I want. He was right when he said: “grow some balls you sasquatch. There's obviously something there and if one of you don't make a move it's gonna be gone.” That dipshit is right though if one of us don't go and make a move we're both gonna stop with the flirting, then were gonna stop talking as much as we do; eventually we're gonna stop talking altogether. Especially when the show is over and I don't have a way to see her everyday; her beautiful smile, amazing laugh.I don't wanna ruin this, I can't. But I just want more in this. Damnit I hate when I over think things. That's it; today is the day i'm gonna grow some balls and ask the Gwen Stefani on a date. 

I arrived on The Voice set later than usual (it's a lot harder to get outta bed when you know you may ruin something with the most bad ass, amazing women). When I get there I immediately notice Adam getting food. Typical. I get outta the car and start walkin’ towards him. Then I notice Gwen walkin’ out of the building. She was probably talkin to some producers or something. I immediately make a beeline straight towards her. I guess she noticed me cause I see a smile grow on her face. It still blows me away how beautiful she is, it’s so unhuman. It’s not only her looks she has an amazing personality, she's a great mother, a great friend, amazing performer, writer, singer. She doesn't have one flaw. If she does I have yet to notice.

“Hey,” Gwen said softly and actin all cute; “I was actually just gonna try to find you, I wanted to know if you’d wanna go get some coffee.” She has the biggest smile on her face, how the hell does she do this to me.

“Of course,” damn I need to calm the hell down. “I just got here, had a couple things I needed to take care of,” I motion to start to walk towards the food area. “Ladies first,” I say as we arrive to order our drinks. Hell there she goes givin me that smile again. After ordering our coffee I asked if she wanted to hang in my trailer for a bit before I gotta go to get ready. She agreed and we started to walk. I unlocked my door opened it and let her in first. I'm so nervous and i don't know why the hell I am. We naturally go to sit on the couch. My god she looks so beautiful, hell what am I saying she is beautiful. I'm gonna do it right now. This is the perfect time to. I mean this isn't really any different than any other night we did something together. It just now has an official name I guess.

“Gwen I uh. Listen i've been wonderin,” i shyly rub the back of my neck thinkin of a way to put this, what to say. “I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me.” There just like that right to the point, I mighta said it a little too fast and lost my cool a little but she probably didn't notice. 

“Blake-I-we-we can’t.” She started to stutter with her words and I already know this isn't gonna be good. Her smile left her face and she looks so scared.

“Hey, hey it’s okay i get it.” I say reassuringly while stroking her arm. My god she's soft. 

“No blake it’s not that, i'm just. I'm so scared to be completely honest with you. Like I don't know. What if you start to see who I really am. Then you start to get annoyed with me or something and we don't work out.” I see the tears start to form in her eyes and it makes me wanna punch myself for making her feel like this. I also wanna kill the son of a bitch ex who made her feel like this.

“Gwen, hey c'mere, shh.” I move closer to her and pull her in for a hug. I mean this isn't unusual I always comfort her when she gets like this. But this time knowing my actions are the reason behind this makes me mad at myself. “ You don't gotta worry bout that Gwen. I know who you are, and I want it all.” I still hear the soft sniffles coming from her. I know this isn't just the fear of me knowing the ‘real her’ it's more than that. She’s scared she's gonna get hurt again,that i'm gonna cause her more damage. I need her to know those aren't my intentions. “Gwen you gotta know something. Hey.” I move her chin up ever so slightly just so I can look into her eyes. “ I need you to know that i'm not gonna hurt you Gwen. You don't know how bad I want this to work. How bad I want you. I know it’s gonna be hard but i'm willing to try if you are. I mean I know you feel it too, this connection that we have. How we can make each other smile within 3 seconds bein around each other. Please Gwen just trust me I know it’s hard. Trying to find that trust again but, we can find it in each other. We can help each other. Just please give me a chance.”

She didn't say anything she just stared at me. Shit I hope that didn't scare her more. Then she moves in too pull me in another hug. “Blake thank you so much.” I hear a content little sigh.

I chuckled a little, “For what?” She then moved her head from my neck too look me in the eye.

“For always being so patient with me, and just making me feel so good about myself. Thank you.”

“Darlin’ you don't gotta thank me I just always speak the truth, and your worth all the time in the world.” I gave her my biggest most dorkiest smile showin off my dimples, “so how bout that date.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment to let me know what you think!!


End file.
